Crash the PartyLiterally
by follow you into the night
Summary: Four girls sighed in acceptance; Four boys fought in denial.  The girls get together for a girls night out, only to be rudely interupted by the same four boys constantly on their minds.  Only chaos can ensue.  NejiTen InoShika, NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry if the name makes absolutely no sense. I had no idea what to title this story._**

**_I apologize for my lame attempt at humor. Suggestions are always accepted with open arms! _**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

It was a night, like any other night. Each member of the old genin twelve were on their regular Friday schedules. Everybody that is, except for four very bored kunoichi.

Shikamaru Nara sat on the side of a hill watching the clouds slowly drift by as the sky began to darken, wondering why Ino had yet to be troublesome and ruin his view. Neji Hyuuga calmly trained alone, wondering why Tenten had missed practice; even if she had given him advance warning. Sasuke glared at the bridge where Sakura normally passed on her way home from the hospital, wondering why she was an hour late. And Naruto watched from a tree limb near his training ground, wondering why the four girls all sat in the grass sighing.

"Nara! Hey! Shikamaru!"

"What do you want Naruto? You weren't the blonde I was expecting to see." Shikamaru pushed himself up onto his elbows as he gazed steadily at Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja.

"Ooo! And the plot thickens. You wouldn't happen to be waiting for a certain blonde kunoichi with anger issues, now would you?" Naruto grinned broadly when Shikamaru's cheeks turned pink. He decided to bait him. "Well I happen to know exactly where she is on this fine evening. And who she happens to be with." Naruto winked.

Shikamaru hated to admit it but Naruto's words intrigued him. He pushed himself the rest of the way up. "So you gonna tell me or are you going to make this troublesome?"

Naruto chuckled evilly. "I will take you to her, but first…we need to pick up Neji, at the Hyuuga Manor, and Sasuke." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"What a drag. Let's get this over with."

Within five minutes Naruto and Shikamaru stood outside the Hyuuga Manor. It had a large wall encircling it, but for a ninja it took a matter of seconds to jump over it. Almost as soon as Naruto reached the ground, he received a gentle fist to the stomach. Two Hyuuga guards stood in front of him. Menacingly, the two began walking closer.

"How troublesome. Umm excuse me, but we just came to pick up Neji. As ninja, we don't really use gates." Naruto glared at Shikamaru who still sat on top of the wall.

"That's what I get for trying to help Konoha's most cowardly ninja." Naruto grumbled.

Shikamaru didn't even react to his words, agreeing that it probably fit, even if he was a genius.

"Guards you are dismissed. I will handle these two." Naruto sighed in relief as the guards backed up, nodded towards Neji, then disappeared into the bushes. "What exactly would you two be doing here?" Neji stood before them with his usual emotionless face. Though if you knew him well enough, you could trace a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey Neji! Long time no see, huh?" When Neji made no move to reply Naruto continued. "Anyways I have a proposition that may interest you. I bet you are wondering where Tenten must be right about now. Seeing as how you were obviously not at your training grounds."

Neji replied coolly. "It is of none of my concern as to why Tenten is unable to train today. She is perfectly capable of handling herself."

Naruto smirked. "Really? If she is so good at handling herself, then why do you spend every minute together and why do you glare at any guy that approaches her other then the genin twelve?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that he had him.

Neji's eyes were wide in embarrassment and his mouth hung agape. "I…well, she um, she needs to focus on developing her skills. Those guys would only ruin her concentration."

"Hmmm so then why is your face red? It's no use Neji. Everybody knows you like her. Now the question is, don't you want to know why the four girls are sneaking around and not telling us about it?"

Neji hung his head in defeat. Naruto had him. "Very well. I must keep an eye on my cousin, Hinata. I am her protector."

Naruto and Shikamaru rolled their eyes. "Lame excuse."

Neji ended up using his Byakugan to locate Sasuke, since he was not at his house or the training fields. They found him on a bridge, glaring in the direction of the hospital. Naruto quickly thought to himself, this is going to be easy.

"Yo! Sasuke! You're not going to find Sakura coming this way tonight!"

"Quit yelling Naruto, I am right here. Where is Sakura?"

"I have to show you. Are you willing to join us to go meet up with our four kunoichi?"

"Hn…" Sasuke kept his gaze on the wood underneath him.

"Great! That's all of us, lets go meet up with Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata!"

Sasuke kicked his foot up against one of the bridges posts. "Fine, but I am only going because I have nothing better to do."

Shikamaru looked up at the sky as he sighed, shaking his head. "And I thought Neji's excuse was lame." Neji tripped over his own foot before recovering from shock and joining Sasuke in glaring at the lazy ninja who still had his head in the clouds.

Naruto, who had entirely missed the entire thing, called over his shoulder, "Come on guys or they might leave before we get there!"

"Wait!" Naruto turned to be met by three curious eyes. Sasuke asked the question they were all thinking. "Why did you only come get us three to go join the girls?"

Naruto smiled widely. "Well its obvious! I thought you three were all geniuses!" He received three blank stares in answer.

Naruto just chuckled. "Neji likes Tenten." Neji stiffened. "Shikamaru likes Ino." Shikamaru blushed slightly then stared up at the darkening blue sky. "And Sasuke likes Sakura." Sasuke turned the color of named kunoichi's hair, and quickly shook his head, causing the three to smirk at his expense.

Shikamaru was the next to speak. "So if we follow this same thought process then that concludes that the only reason you did this was because you like Hinata." Naruto fell backwards in shock.

"I-I-I well, umm…"

"Wow Naruto, you look exactly like my cousin when she is around you." Neji smirked.

Naruto huffed angrily, upset that they had turned the tables on him. "Lets just go. If we don't hurry they might leave." The three smiled triumphantly as their small group took off towards the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls continued to talk in the little clearing Naruto had found them in earlier. At first the conversation had started out fairly normal, just discussing missions and clans. However, Ino, always the meddling matchmaker took this sleepover as a chance to get details on all of the guys. Seeing as how each team consisted of two guys and one girl, it would be fairly easy to put all of their notes together. Ino quickly explained this to the others and suddenly they were all excited again.

"So Hinata why don't you go first. You have Shino and Kiba on your team. Bugs and dogs, not my thing." Ino shuddered, though she had to admit they were both strong.

"W-well, they are both very protective, but I bet all the boys are like that with us." For the most part they all agreed. "U-um Kiba is actually a bit of a player and a flirt, but he would never act like that towards any of us because he views us as sisters. And Shino is very quiet, but he is actually dating a girl named Kana right now."

"That's so cute! I am so proud of them!" Ino giggled out, causing the other girls to erupt into giggling hysterics as well.

This time Tenten leaned forward. "Sakura you should go next. We all know that Hinata is dying to hear about Naruto, and Ino probably wants to hear all about Sasuke." Everybody laughed except Ino who had frozen. Sakura noticed first. "Hey, Ino-pig! You okay?" Ino looked at her hands in her lap, fidgeting with her fingers much like Hinata.

"I-I, don't like Sasuke. I haven't for a while." Ino looked up to meet three shocked faces. "You win Sakura; I don't want to fight for him."

Ino's vision fell to her lap again only to begin fidgeting when she felt three very heavy stares. She gulped loudly, then looked up. Sakura broke the uneasy silence first, using her light nonchalant voice. "Tch, Tch, Tch. We are all friends here Ino. No need to keep such important secrets from us." Ino's face grew to an even deeper shade of red.

Before even considering the consequences she snapped. "I Like Shika!" She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth.

This time Tenten leaned forward, a playful smirk on her face. "Shika? How cute! You already have an adorable little nickname for him. Can I be one of your bridesmaids at the wedding?" Hinata burst out laughing, very out of character for the shy girl. Ino glared at her as if she had just betrayed her.

Ino straightened her shoulders. She was NOT the type of girl who let people tease her and get away with it. "Of course, Tenten! But only if I get to be a bridesmaid at you and Neji's wedding!" She smiled proudly as the other two girls cooed.

Tenten glared back at Ino. Hinata spoke up before the girls attacked each other. "Face it! The four of us have fallen head over heels for Konoha's four densest ninjas!"

They all bowed their heads, nodding in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am sincerely sorry for the late update. To be honest, I do not enjoy this story_**

**_whatsoever, but I decided to give it a shot. This chapter is fairly boring, but the pace will pick_**

**_up more in the third chapter which I am writing right now._**

**_If anybody has any fun games to play such as Spin the Secrets, then please leave a review._**

**_I was also wondering if anybody wanted me to write about a truth or dare game, or not?_**

**_Please enjoy the story, and I promise to update sooner this time!_**

"Guys, I can see them with my Byakugan. They should be able to hear us within the next thirty seconds so it would be best if we formed a plan of action before going any further."

Neji and Sasuke immediately turned to look at Shikamaru. "We should probably stay quiet and approach with cauti-"

"HEY GIRLS! WHAT'S UP WITH THE FROWNS!"

Shikamaru slapped a hand over his face. "Naruto you idiot…"

Four frightened screams filled the forest, causing the four guys to fall to the ground covering their ears.

"NARUTO! " Sakura stood in front of the blond shinobi with her fist raised, eyes white with anger.

"Look S-Sakura! It was an accident!" Fortunately for him, Sakura was no longer paying attention as she stared at the three sheepish ninja standing behind him. Her eyes lit up when she looked at Sasuke.

"Neji? I told you early I was busy. What are you doing out here?" Tenten glanced curiously at her teammate, waiting for his response.

"Hn, I heard that Hinata was out in the middle of the forest and as her protector I had to make sure she was umm well protected." Tenten sighed sadly, upset that Neji had not come to make sure she was okay as well. She knew he knew that she was perfectly capable of handling herself but she still enjoyed those rare moments during a fight when she would get hit by a kunai and he would rush over to check on her. One time in particular always made her blush. On the mission to save Gaara, when they had been trapped in the water, she had nearly lost consciousness, but Neji had caught her in his arms. No amount of mental berating could stop the light blush that spread across her cheeks from the recalled memory. She would take a hundred kunai tearing through her skin if it meant that he would lose his hard exterior and show his caring side to her again.

Hinata noticed her friend's glazed look and quickly nudged Tenten before anybody else took notice.

"Hey Hinata! It is nice to see you again!" Hinata's entire face turned red as she realized that it was Naruto addressing her.

"N-Naruto, uh yes. Hello Naruto. How have you been?" She ducked her head, refusing to meet his shining blue eyes which always sent her into such a fluster. Already, her face was hot with a blush which she was sure could be seen by everybody in the clearing.

"Screw the politeness guys!" Ino stood up angrily, glaring at each boy in turn before settling for just glaring at Shikamaru. He never lied to her. "Shikamaru…" He tensed at her sickly sweet tone, knowing he was screwed. Everybody else just looked on confused by her sudden change. "So if Neji is out here to protect Hinata, then why are the rest of you here as well? I find it hard to believe that all of you are here to protect Hinata. You must know how rude it is to crash in on a party when you are uninvited." Ino would have continued to terrorize Shikamaru, but a loud voice interrupted her rant.

"Whoa! This is a party! Why wasn't I invited!"

"Shut up, Naruto! I was talking to Shika!" Naruto laughed outright, not containing his amusement at all.

"Shika? Is that your pet name for him?" Sasuke and Neji were both uncharacteristically grinning, though they looked more like their usual smirks. Shikamaru stared confusedly at Ino, both with bright red faces. Of course he had heard the name quite often, however having Naruto refer to it as a pet name, and most of their friends fighting back laughter, he realized how ridiculous the name was.

Hinata, always the one to avoid conflict, swiftly changed the subject. "How a-about the four of you join us? W-we were kind of running out of things to do anyways. Y-you don't mind, right Ino?"

Ino was still too dazed to answer so the rest of the ninja, other than Shikamaru who was waiting for Ino's reply, sat down in the circle. Shikamaru, realizing that Ino wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, saved her from embarrassment by quickly grabbing her warm, soft hand and pulling her to the ground next to him.

It would be an understatement to say that the circle was awkward. Even Naruto was unusually quiet as he kept stealing side glances at the dark haired kunoichi next to him. Now that all of them were 16, or 17 since Neji and Tenten were a year older, they had all graduated to jounin level. Their outfits were all still mostly the same, though today Tenten and Neji both wore the Anbu training gear.

Sasuke was the first to move, unused to the heavy silence that his close friends were casting. He was already embarrassed enough by being so easily caught by the girls. He leaned to his right where Sakura was sitting. He didn't see the bright blush on her cheeks as he whispered into her ear. When he backed away she had a look of shock on her features.

"Are you serious?"

"Hn, nobody has any better ideas, and you did mention that this was a party."

Ino, finally awakened from her daze with her peaked curiosity, glanced at the two across from her. Everybody was interested by now, and it took only a few moments for Ino to voice what every one of them was wondering. "What are you two talking about? What idea?"

"Sasuke thinks we should play spin the Secrets. Any objections?"

Shikamaru propped himself up from his position laying on the ground to look at Ino. "What is Spin the Secrets, Ino?"

Ino blushed a furious shade of red. "Uh well it is this game the girls used to play back in the academy. How does Sasuke know about that game Sakura?" Ino looked skeptically at her pink-haired friend.

"Oh that game! Sakura was bored on a mission once so she forced Sasuke and me to play it with her. This game is hilarious guys; we gotta play! Is that okay with you Hinata?"

Naruto and Hinata both blushed when their eyes met. She couldn't be sure how her voice would sound if she talked just now so she settled for simply nodding her head, receiving a wide grin from Naruto in turn. Hinata ducked her head, smiling quietly when succeeding in making him happy.

"Slow down now. I am a girl and I have never played this game. I don't even know what it is." Neji smiled to himself, glad that Tenten was once again not like every other girly girl. He respected her even more because she refused to show weakness or take part in normal girl rituals such as wearing dresses and makeup or fawning over guys. He still considered himself lucky for being graced with her on his team. He could hardly imagine being stuck with one of his fan girls. He still regretted how rude he had been that first year together.

Though she had never given any inclination at the academy that she was the type of girl to chase after him, he still held his breath every time she had shown up to train, expecting her to yell out her feelings to him; she never did. In that first harsh year, she had remained fairly subjective towards him. Gai had forced them to train on more than one occasion, and it was from these few spars with her that Neji had first felt the unfamiliar tingling in his heart. After the failed Chunin exams, and his dramatic change in character, he had chosen her as a sparring partner; and due to his decision they became the closest of friends.

"Neji!" His head snapped up as her musical voice called his name repeatedly. Somehow he had managed to become engrossed in his thoughts, forgetting all about the circle of friends, some more annoying than others, that surrounded him. Deep auburn eyes stared deeply into his, and it took all of his willpower to not jump back at their close proximity.

Tenten had been worried when Neji failed to respond to her question on whether he wanted to play the game or not. She was torn between desperately wanting to escape possible embarrassment, and wanting to stay by her teammate's side and learn even more about him. And so now, she leaned over him, their faces mere centimeters apart. With this realization, she found herself quickly pushing back and retaking her place by his side in the grass.

Luckily for the two flushed teens, the only person to notice was Hinata.

_**My next chapter should be up by Monday, so remember if you have any fun game**_

_**ideas or maybe just any ideas in general, leave a review! ;D**_


End file.
